


Witness At The Door

by My_Trex_has_fleas



Series: Land and Sea [29]
Category: Poldark - All Media Types, Return to Treasure Island (TV 1996)
Genre: BDSM, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Snark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-13 23:01:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5720230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Trex_has_fleas/pseuds/My_Trex_has_fleas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Playtime at the cottage gets interrupted by unexpected visitors.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Witness At The Door

**Author's Note:**

> This is a repost from Innuendo.

The sun was on Jim’s face as he sat in the armchair he’d dragged from the living room into the room at the back of the house. The partially closed venetian blinds laid a pattern of light and dark stripes across his bare skin and he was warm and sleepy and barely focusing on the words in the book on his lap. Eventually he abandoned reading in favour of watching the dust motes float through the air. It was late afternoon and beautifully warm without being muggy. The whole house was quiet except for the laboured breathing and a low electronic hum from the other corner. Jim stretched like a cat, and then laid the book on the floor next to the chair and looked over to the side of the room that was in shadow, his pulse quickening. He picked up the remote from the arm of the chair and turned it up a notch. The laboured breathing picked up speed, and there was the first hint of a moan.

Jim watched, getting harder as the time passed. He was still in his jeans and he reached down to press the heel of his hand against his growing erection. There was a plaintive whine from the other side and Jim smiled.

‘Not yet.’ he said. ‘You are making so much noise you don’t deserve it.’ The whine cut off as if a switch had been flicked. ‘That’s better.’ He gave the owner of the whine an admonishing look. ‘It’s only been twenty minutes. You said you wanted an hour.’ There was a huff. Jim grinned. ‘Now, you see with that attitude you just added another ten minutes.’ There was another huff, decidedly more irritated this time. Jim raised an eyebrow and held up the remote. ‘Keep going and I’m going to put it on full and just fucking leave you like this.’ There was what sounded distinctly like a grumble under someone’s breath but as Jim opened his mouth to issue a warning there was a knock at the door.

Jim frowned and looked in the direction of the hall through the half open doorway. ‘Who the bloody hell do you think that is?’ he said. There was no answer, only a stubborn sounding silence. Ross was under strict orders not to speak and he was apparently sticking to them. The knock came again, more insistent sounding this time. ‘Right, I’ll be back in a minute. And you are going to not make a single fucking sound while I go see who that is.’ He got up, switching the remote off and shoving it in his pocket then left the room, carefully leaving the door partially ajar. He padded barefoot into the hallway and stopped in at the kitchen en route to the front door. Ross’ hoodie was hanging on the back of a chair and he pulled it on, zipping it over his bare chest. It was long in the arms and body, which fortunately hid the magnificent semi he was sporting. Then he went back into the hallway, stopping to give himself a once over in the hallway mirror. He dragged his fingers through his hair and made himself look more or less respectable. Then he went to open the door. He found a group of four people in formal clothes and clutching bibles standing on his front door step. Jim grinned as he leaned in the doorway and looked them up and down, then stuck one hand in his pocket and activated the remote.

This was going to be fun.

***********

It took twenty minutes of conversation in the kitchen over tea and chocolate digestives before the Jehovah’s Witnesses realised that they were on a hiding to nothing as far as Jim was concerned. And the whole time their little theological debate was raging, Jim flicked the remote on and off and to different settings, listening carefully for any noise from the back room. The cottage had excellent acoustics which was great for impromptu karaoke sessions in the kitchen but which also meant that whoever was in the back room could hear clearly what was going on in the kitchen.

The Witnesses eventually gave up and thanked Jim very politely for the tea before he escorted them to the door and saw them off with a cheery wave. Then he closed the front door and walked back to the back room, discarding the hoodie as he went. A quick look told him the occupant was clearly very annoyed with him. Chuckling to himself, Jim went to the kitchen to clear up. He took his time, putting the mugs in the dishwasher and wiping the table free of crumbs. He had thoroughly enjoyed the little distraction, but now it was time to return to his earlier contemplation.

When he was done Jim returned to the room, a digestive biscuit in his mouth and another in his hand. When he got to the door, he stood there and watched as he finished first one biscuit and then the other. He idly licked the melted chocolate off his fingers, feeling the weight of the stare from the other side if the room on him.

‘Keep looking at me like that and you know what will happen.’ he said. There was no response but if looks could have killed, Jim knew he’d would have been a dead man in no time. ‘Fine, you want to play, we’ll play.’ He took the remote out of his pocket and held it up and then very deliberately flicked it to the highest setting. There was a sharp inhalation of breath, but then Ross gritted his teeth and held it all in.

Jim ran a practiced eye over his handiwork, judging the strength of the suspended network of ropes and knots that held Ross off the ground. The rope today was navy blue, a nice little symbolic touch Jim thought and it also stood out beautifully against Ross’ skin. It was attached to the eight hooks in the ceiling that Jim had painstakingly measured out and installed, impressing Ross with his DIY skills. From there the ropes hung down and were tied in a complicated web of loops and knots to keep Ross in position. It was the first time they were trying it out and it had taken a couple of tries to get it right, by which time they had both been pretty worked up.

The ropes ran down in straight lines under and around Ross. His arms were tied above his head and the complex net of knots that held his wrists and arms still provided the main focal point. From there, the ropes here looped around his body at multiple points, spreading the pressure so it was like sitting in a hammock. The way he was oriented meant he was upright and leaning back slightly. His legs were supported by ropes under his knees which held them up and apart, thighs spread wide and with the lower legs bound to the upper legs so Ross was effectively immobilised. It also meant that all Jim had to do was walk between his spread legs to be at the right height to fuck him. Not that that was the plan, at least not for some time to come.

Jim had taken immense pride in how well he’d done the ropework. He hadn’t, however, been so overconfident that they hadn’t taken the precaution of buying a single mattress which now lay underneath Ross in case the unthinkable happened. But now, watching as he slowly took Ross apart with flicks of the remote for the wireless vibrator currently resting against Ross’ prostate, Jim was aware that he was getting off on it as much as Ross was. He loved the feeling of being trusted by Ross so much that he was willing to let Jim tie him up to the point of immobility and then do what he wanted with him.

Jim pushed himself off the door frame and walked over to Ross, who was panting loudly now, head thrown back and eyes squeezed shut as he tried to keep himself under control under the relentless assault of the vibration inside him. It had turned into a bit of a competition some days, with Ross trying to keep Jim from breaking him and Jim pushing Ross harder and further until he was a trembling begging mess. That was actually exactly how this had come about.

Jim looked at Ross, drinking him in, and let his eyes move from Ross’ anguished face down his body which was wet with sweat. His skin was shiny with it, and it made him look even more erotic. Then his eyes moved down from stomach to groin and to Ross’ hard cock, the black hair around it sticky with pre-come. Jim looked back up and saw that Ross was now looking at him. His hazel eyes were almost black, the pupil’s hugely dilated. His face was flushed with exertion and his eyes were completely glazed over. Jim could see Ross was deep down in sub-space, the suspension allowing him to not even have to focus on keeping himself in anything other than his currently blissed out state.

He ran his hands over some of the main ropes and knots, checking they hadn’t worked loose. The Jim made sure that the contact points with Ross’ skin were still sitting well, with no swelling for rubbing. Satisfied, he went back over the to chair and stripped out of his jeans. He walked back over until he was standing in front of Ross, then held him still in one hand and pulled the vibrator out with the other. He did it slowly and Ross hissed through his teeth as it exited his body. Jim switched it off and took it over to the chair, leaving it on his jeans. Then he dug out the bottle of lube that was stuck down the side of the chair and went back to Ross. He squeezed out a generous amount and slicked himself up, stroking a few times until he was completely hard, and then used the lubed hand to do the same to Ross.

Ross moaned and arched against the ropes at the sensation of Jim’s hand on his cock. Jim kept it slow, using his thumb in soft circles over the head and applying just enough pressure to make Ross gasp.

‘You okay?’ he asked. ‘Answer me.’

‘Yes.’ Ross’ voice was almost inaudible. ‘Feels so fucking good…’ He arched again and gave a long drawn out moan and Jim felt the jump in his stomach at the sight of Ross being so wanton. He put his clean hand on Ross’ hip, holding him still and began a steady pumping action with his other hand, Ross’ lubed cock sliding easily through his hand. Ross started keening and Jim watched him, the blissed out look on Ross’ face then best thing he’d ever seen. He judged it carefully, stilling his hand as soon as Ross started to go rigid, waiting for his breathing to even out again.

Jim did this again and again. Ross’ stamina had improved immeasurably as he’d gotten fitter from polo and riding almost every day, and he could take a lot more now. Jim could take him to the edge and hold Ross there for over an hour, until they were both so desperate to come that when they did it practically blew their minds. They were without doubt the most intense orgasms Jim had ever had and Ross had confessed that they were so incredible for him he lost all ability to eve speak for several moments afterwards. He certainly seemed unable to speak now and Jim knew he was ready. Holding Ross still, he lined up and started to push himself inside Ross, the lube and earlier work with the vibrator having relaxed Ross so much it was easy to slide inside him. Once he was all the way in, Jim stilled and just held Ross against him.

Ross watched him, mouth open as he panted. He couldn’t even form words at this point and when Jim pulled out and thrust back inside again, his eyes widened but he stayed silent. Jim got a rhythm going, moving slowly and letting the ropes do the work of supporting Ross. He had him by the hips, pulling Ross onto him and it didn’t take long for his own breathing to become discordant. Ross was getting louder and louder, his voice rough. His head was tilted right back now as he abandoned himself to the pleasure coursing through him and Jim watched, riveted by the beautiful line of Ross’ throat and the shine on his skin. He let go with one hand and went back to jerking Ross off, his hand moving in time with his thrusts. They didn’t speak, but their moans synchonised and Jim could feel the tightness in his lower body as he started to get close. He started to drive harder and Ross cried out once. Jim kept going and it only took a few more strokes of his hand and Ross came, his whole body shaking violently. Jim held on until he was done and then let go, fingers smearing cum over Ross’ skin as he grabbed him and pulled Ross hard against him. He drove in and out, and Ross whimpered. The soft sound broke through all of Jim’s control and he came hard, his own sharp cry cutting through the quiet. It seemed to go forever, and Jim was trembling when the aftershocks died away. In front of him, Ross was limp, hanging like a beautiful marionette.

Jim eased himself out of him and stepped back, fighting to get his breath back. He waited until he was steady enough and then went to work. He took the weight on the support ropes then pulled the knot releases, setting Ross down gently on the mattress below him. Ross was out, still conscious but deep in the regions of sub-space that he went to. Jim worked quickly, undoing his hands and legs and chucking the ropes to the side. When Ross was this deep, all he could do was make him comfortable until Ross had slept it off.

Jim went to the sea chest he kept their gear in and took out the microfibre flannel and the bottle of water. He wet the cloth and cleaned Ross off then did himself, chucking it in the region of the chair when he was done. Once they were both clean, Jim spent some time massaging Ross’ arms and legs and torso where the ropes had left deep indentations. Finally he retrieved the pillow and blanket from the far corner of the room, placing the pillow under Ross’ head and tucking him up in the blanket. Ross snuggled down into it and was out in less than a minute and Jim left him to sleep.

*********

A couple of hours later, Ross woke up. He could smell something amazing and his stomach growled at him. He wondered if he could be bothered to get up, but then Jim appeared in the doorway as if summoned by magic. He was dressed in sweats and his old t-shirt with the Hypnotoad on the front. Ross knew that he’d probably showered and cleaned up the room while he was sleeping.

‘Hey, baby.’ he said, smiling at Ross. ‘How are you feeling?’ Ross stretched and yawned, feeling the pleasant pull in his muscles.

‘Fucking perfect.’ he said. ‘I don’t remember half of that.’ Jim came over, sitting down on the edge of the mattress and stroking though Ross’ hair. Ross blinked sleepily at him and Jim gave him an affectionate look.

‘You want to get up or sleep some more?’ he asked. ‘I made tomato soup but it will keep.’

‘Sleep.’ Ross said. He lifted the blanket and Jim took the hint, lying down and sliding under it next to him. The mattress was only a single and Ross wrapped himself around Jim so they didn’t fall off the sides. He put his nose in Jim’s neck and breathed in his smell. ‘That was so good. I love you.’ Jim smiled and tightened his arms around him.

‘I love you too.’ he replied. ‘Sleep now and then I’ll feed you soup and tell you all about the Jehovah’s Witnesses I scared off this afternoon.’ Ross snorted a laugh into his neck.

‘I think I remember that.’ he murmured, already on his way back to sleep. ‘Remind me to kick your arse when I wake up properly.’

‘Anything you want, baby.’ Jim said. He listened as Ross’ breathing slowed again and then let himself drift off.


End file.
